You Know You're a Guardian When
by shadowjinx
Summary: ...your holiday spirit is ruined because your fellow guardians can't sing Christmas carols to save their lives. Humor one-shot containing RoTG characters. May turn into a collection in the future. Rating may change.


**I should've posted this a couple of days ago, but oh well. Hopefully everyone still has some Christmas spirit.**

**Readers of **_**To Be a Guardian: **_**Don't worry. I have not abandoned that fic. It's being updated as we speak (or read.) You can check my profile for progress on that one (and this one too, in fact, if I happen to continue it.)**

**To anyone who knows the correct melodies (and lyrics) of all the Christmas carols in this fic, I applaud you because I didn't know a couple of these myself until I sang them in choir.**

**I apologize in advanced for any grammatical/spelling mistakes.**

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

_You know you're a Guardian when…_

North could handle elves. North could handle Bunnymund's insistence that Easter was the most important holiday. Heck, North could handle Pitch-freaking-Black and his army of Nightmares.

"You better watch out; you better not cry. You better not pout I'm telling you why. Santa Claus is coming to tooooooooown!"

But for the love of Christmas, someone make it stop!

North looked up from his train set and narrowed his eyes at the singing (shouting, more like) winter sprite hovering before him.

"He sees you when you're sleeeeeeeeping. He knows when you're awaaaaaaaake. Geez, that's kind of creepy, don't you think?"

North sighed and went back to examining the wheels, not bothering to find someplace else to work. There _was _no other place to work. If he left his private studio (which was not so private anymore), he'd run into Tooth singing, "All I want for Christmas is (insert kid's name here) two front teeth," or Bunnymund shifting from carol to carol, replacing Christmas with Easter every chance he got. At least Jack got the lyrics correct. He'd rather hear Jack's off-key notes than to listen to "We Wish You a Merry Easter" every five seconds.

For once, North was glad Sandy was mute, though it didn't help that Sandy would often use the bells attached to the elves to compliment his fellow Guardians' "singing."

"He's making a list and checking it twice. Gonna find out who's naughty and nice."

"Don't have to check it more than once to know that you're still champion of the naughty list," North grumbled.

"That's a compliment!" said Jack, as he peered at North's handiwork. "Looks like you need some blue paint. I'll get it!"

"No, wait, get the red one!" exclaimed North to the swinging door. Oh well. At least it was quiet. _Quieter, _North corrected, for he continued to hear "Have a Holly Jolly Easter" with the all too familiar Australian accent.

Then suddenly, North heard whooping from outside his studio. Balancing the train on his desk, he made his way towards the door and pulled.

…

It was snowing.

…

Inside his factory.

"Frooooost!" North shouted but it was quickly drowned out by Jack's, "Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow."

The elves and yetis cheered as Jack continued to wave his staff, white flurries and snowflakes cascading into their eager hands. One drifted its way towards North himself and landed on his nose.

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire. Jack Frost nipping at your nose," said Jack, grinning as he faced North with a can of blue paint in his non-staff hand.

North was about to remind Jack that red was a more "Christmasy" color when he heard coming from the hallway, "Deck the halls with boughs of eggs. Fa la la la la, la la la la."

Exasperated, North stomped towards the direction of the "caroling."

Jack trailed behind him, hollering, "Next comes the stocking of little Will. Oh, just see what a glorious fill. Here is a hammer and lots of tacks, also a ball and a whip that cracks. Geez, North what are you giving these kids?"

"Not Easter eggs," said North as he finally reached Bunnymund who had switched to singing "Walking in an Easter Wonderland."

"What are you doing?" North slowly asked the Pooka.

"Well, I'm helpin ya paint Easter, I mean, Christmas toys, mate." Bunnymund held up a robot and a paintbrush dipped in blue.

"Why does everyone insist on blue paint!"

"You need a break," said Tooth as she came up from behind with Sandy besides her.

"Yes!" shouted North as he spun around. "From all this singing and shouting-"

"Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring tin tingling too," sang Jack as if on cue with Sandy's bells in the background. "Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you."

"Wait, wait, wait-" stammered North but Jack and Bunnymund had already lifted him up and dragged him out of the factory towards the sleigh.

"Jingle eggs, er, bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way," sang Bunny as he helped Jack plop good ol' Saint Nick on his sleigh. Sandy shook a poor elf's bell excitedly.

"Oh, what fun it is to ride on in a one horse open sleigh, hey!" continued Tooth as she coaxed Bunnymund to stay on the sleigh rather than take cover in his rabbit hole.

North sighed in the backseat of his sleigh. At least one person could sing somewhat in key with the right lyrics. So long as said person didn't revert back to singing about teeth.

Folding his arms, North leaned back against his seat. Which reminded him, who was driving?

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way," sang Jack as he sat himself behind the reins.

Dear God, no.

"Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleeeeeeeeeeeeeigh!" Jack shouted with all his heart as he slapped the reins.

"Jack Frooooooooooost!" North exclaimed once again as he held on for dear life. He was never inviting his fellow Guardians to help him with Christmas ever again.

…_your holiday spirit is ruined because your fellow Guardians can't sing Christmas carols to save their lives._

**Or rather, your life.**

**Merry (late) Christmas! And a Happy New Year!**

**I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this one. I have other stories to worry about that take priority over this one and holiday homework from school (whoop-dee-freakin-doo.)**

**But know that I do have ideas jotted down so there's a good chance of updates for this fic.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
